herofandomcom-20200223-history
Electra
Electra is the leader of a delegation from Planet Venusa. Arrival in Planet Earth After the Helga (TV3) onslaught of demons that attacked San Martin, her ship arrived on Earth. She absorbs the linguistics of one of a town 'bakla' and begins to win over the people by appearing amiable. She attempts to learn the ways of the people through Crisanto and the other reporters at Siklab Publishing. She also learns of the superhero Darna, and as such, realizes that one of the best ways to win the heart of the people, is by being their hero. She proceeds to follow Crisanto's crew to a hostage situation that involves Madame Alee and makes light work of it. With Darna late to arrive, Electra takes the spotlight. Being Enemy of Darna However, Electra has a second mission, one that wil pit her against Crisanto,Pancho, and eventually, Darna herself. Their Massive spaceship travels in another countries, and steals the Earth's most important resources- water, People beame worried, and eventually Darna battles Electra and her minions but she gains upperhand because she holds Officer Pancho Macaspac and Crisanto. her evil minions turn on Elektra and they throw her off along with Crisanto. Being Defeated also becoming True Hero She faces Darna again but later defeated by the removal of her helmet-like crown, it was reaveled it's her main source of power, by her and sent to jail. Darna must acquire more water for the thirsty citizens of San Martin. Elektra sees Darna's heroic act which eventually turn into an ally. she realizes to use her power for the good, Elektra helps Darna to beat off the Planet Women and rescues Pancho. After beating off the Planet Women, Darna and Pancho tells the male minions that their leader repents and she begs forgiveness to her minions. Elektra gives thanks to Darna and bids farewell to her, Pancho and Crisanto. As they sends back to her home planet, she pours out more rain on citizens of San Martin just like what Darna did. Personality and Appearance She is far more taller than Darna due to her Alien Origin, she has a very pale skin, Copper eyes much like caucasian features, she is some sort of comedic than any of Darna's villains. Trivia * She's the only enemy of Darna who became good and eventually becoming ally of her, she sees Darna's heroic acts. Powers and Abilities * 'Telekinesis '- She can move things in her mind, aided by sonic waves produced by her voice, her hands and the objects she moved glows blue when she is using telekinesis * 'Enhanced Alien Strength '- she possess Great Strength, she us able to hurl cars & motorcycles. shown when she Fought with Darna the two had hard time fighting, it seems like Electra can overpower Darna's Powers. * 'Electrokinesis '- the ability to absorb the language of others by tapping electrical synapses on their head, possibly she can create electric attacks using her hands. * '''Sonic Scream - '''using her voice she can generate extremely powerful scream of a high amplitude for a variety of purposes, her voice is powerful enough to hurl cars or any heavy objects. Weakness * '''Helmet or Crown Removal - '''like Darna her Helmet is the main source of her power, without it she has no Telekinetic and powerful Abilities also she can't speak without it. Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Elementals Category:Telekinetics Category:Aliens Category:Female Category:Neutral Good